


No Fun

by Vihuri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Humour, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vihuri/pseuds/Vihuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlong sits in his cell and thinks of Fisher Tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fun

A few more months like this and Arlong would really learn to hate the smell of seawater that occasionally forced its way into his cell. All it did these days was remind him of an entire life below the surface that he was cut off from, and he could really do without that kind of serious concern when just the simple task of getting himself off was making him grind his teeth in rage. Originally he had worn handcuffs connected by a short chain, but they had been replaced with a bulkier welded model the last time he had lost his temper. Now he couldn't bend his wrists as freely as before and had to move his arms in a fairly uncomfortable way if he wanted any sort of sliding action. He swore loudly at the restraints and twitched into a slightly better position.  
  


Someone down the corridor complained about the noise. Well, it definitely wasn't his fishman brothers as he had been moved away from them some time ago for being a violent influence. In other words, it was nobody of concern to Arlong and he quite happily concentrated on trying to make things work with limited mobility. At least his long fingers were free to wrap round his cock, and the web between them proved helpful in ways he hadn't thought to explore much before it became a necessity. If he put his palm down on his cock, gripped mainly with thumb, index and middle fingers and the web between them... yes, just like that, he was able to keep one wrist straight and bend the other hand down to his balls without too much discomfort...  
  


“Finally,” Arlong grumbled, settling into a tentative rhythm. Yes, that was pretty good. He would've liked some company, even for a solo act like this, but that was hard to arrange even when he was behaving himself; here in confinement, with only the whiny voice down the corridor to keep him company, he just had to rely on his memories. Perhaps the sight of human scum driven before him this time, or something nice and familiar with his fishman brethren?  
  


It was a somewhat jarring feeling when Fisher Tiger's face was the first one he could think of, almost enough so to stop his hand. Arlong gritted his teeth against it and stroked himself faster instead. Maybe mighty, hero-worshipped Brother Tai would have understood his feelings. Maybe he could have responded to them, had there ever been a chance for Arlong to make them known. If Tai hadn't been on his adventures all the time...  
  


Arlong grunted with frustration, hands struggling to work together restrained. His left hand managed to slip a little lower. _If he hadn't gone and razed that dump humans call holy._ He reached the tight hole below his balls and groaned with want. _If there hadn't been a whole fucking pirate crew around him all the time._ That, that right there... his fingers could have been slicker and it would have been nice to be able to go a little deeper, but his right hand twitched on his cock and he clenched on his own fingers and it was too easy to imagine it was Tai doing it to him. Ignoring the shouting somewhere outside his cell, he continued harder, faster, _come on now it's not like I have any other way of unwinding here_ , and his teeth ground against each other hard enough to creak. Good thing they were replaceable – unlike certain other parts of him that he was mauling at the moment, but he refused to care. No time for that with the heat of his own body swallowing his fingers and whipping him into a frenzy. This... he wasn't exactly the type to give anything to anyone, but this he would've given to...  
  


_If he hadn't died._   
  


The sound Arlong made as he came had too much relief and too little pleasure in it to improve his mood. It was already bad enough that it rendered the ridiculous moaning coming from the idiot out there no longer ignorable. Exhaling slowly, he pulled out his fingers and carefully flexed his hands, assessing the damage. His wrists were sore from both the awkward positioning and chafing against the cuffs; for some reason, being sore and chafed in far more sensitive places bothered him less. Well, the bright side was that he probably had plenty of time to figure out some better ways of getting things done here.  
  


A thunder of footsteps approached his cell. “Fishman! Are you finally done rattling your chains?“ screamed the new guard, at last loud enough to shatter whatever remained of whatever pleasure Arlong had obtained from this. So this was the new guy. He seemed like an uptight little shit with lousy noise tolerance for a prison guard, but at least he didn't make unfortunate jokes about chocolate starfish and tentacles like the last one.  
  


Still, it was such a shame about the way the poor fellow had walked into Arlong's nose like that. Real... tragic.  
  


The new guard, despite surely being aware of what had been going on in Arlong's cell, couldn't help looking down and turning a bright shade of plum with either displeasure or envy, or maybe unwanted want for what he saw. He opened his mouth, obviously about to berate a superior man for trying to make his time in a human prison more bearable. _And this_ , thought Arlong, _is the creature that rules this world._  
  


He flicked his hand and the guard flinched as though expecting some kind of fishman water projectile attack. To his credit, he clearly wasn't the type to freeze up in bad situations as he immediately slapped a hand to his still darkened face and upon seeing what he had been shot with, somehow managed to turn even redder.  
  


“YOU... YOU... YOU...”  
  


“Make yourself a brat or two with that, bitch-boy,” Arlong growled. “They'll still be weak with your human blood, but maybe that weakness lets them forgive you, shahahaha.” The next sounds the guard made in response to that didn't quite resemble any human language. “What's that? You'd rather take a ride on my sea cucumber? The first class is reserved for fishmen only, surface squirmer.”  
  


The man flailed with much unnecessary fury until he managed to point one menacing finger at Arlong. “Just shut your gills and stop... stop scaling your mackerel so loudly! This is a place of punishment, not some sort of mermaid pleasure district!” He turned on his heels to leave, going through his pockets for something to wipe his face with. “You're not exactly very popular in this prison, you know!”  
  


Quite done with his fantasy, Arlong had no choice but to listen to the man stomp back to his desk, muttering darkly all the way. So much for relaxing after a bit of fun. He idly rubbed his sticky fingers together, waiting for them to dry, and sneered at the empty walls. At some point, the smell of the sea had crept back into the cell and brought back things he'd rather not have remembered right now. _Sorry about that, brother._ Yeah, he and Tai had had their differences and Arlong hadn't always done him proud. It was damn pathetic that this was the only way he showed respect to the dead man.  
  


But who knew what the waves would bring with them? This was a human place, ultimately as weak as humans themselves. Maybe next time he soiled the great man's memory like this, he would already be picking pieces of this prison and its guards from his teeth.


End file.
